


You're the Cream in My Coffee

by ambientwhispers



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: (Goushi's the frontman of a rock band but we all know that's what he'd be doing anyway), (if he wasn't already in THRIVE), (sort of), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Karaoke, M/M, and then inviting him over to your house, hanging a poster of the band your crush object is the frontman of over your bed, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: Yuuta was just as bright as ever and he greeted Goushi with a broad smile. “Good morning, Gouchin! The usual today?”The nickname made Goushi’s stomach lurch in a delightfully thrilling way, and he couldn't help but tip the edges of his mouth up in a small smile. He nodded, and pulled out his wallet.





	You're the Cream in My Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiririri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiririri/gifts).



This coffee shop played terrible music. While he prided himself on listening to many different genres of music, somehow this coffee shop soft rock was like ice picks in Goushi’s ears.

Well, that’s what they make headphones for, anyway. They made the music selection tolerable, and then the coffee itself was good, and on top of that… his favorite barista was working today. The one with the cotton candy hair and the million-watt smile. The freckles across his nose drew your gaze, and the way he scrunched his nose when he would laugh was captivating. It always made his day a little better when Yuuta was there, to the point where if he was in a bad mood and Yuuta wasn't working the counter, he wouldn't come into the shop at all.

Goushi pulled his headphones down to hang around his neck and paused the music as he approached the counter. He didn’t always care about that, and would often just turn the volume down with the headphones just barely pulled off his ears. For Yuuta, though, he’d give his undivided attention.

Yuuta was just as bright as ever and he greeted Goushi with a broad smile. “Good morning, Gouchin! The usual today?”

The nickname made Goushi’s stomach lurch in a delightfully thrilling way, and he couldn't help but tip the edges of his mouth up in a small smile. He nodded, and pulled out his wallet.

The way Yuuta leaned closer to Goushi as he took the money and gave the back the change set Goushi’s heart alight. He busied himself with fishing out a few more coins and dropped the whole handful in the tip jar so he wouldn't have to look Yuuta in the eye and give away how he felt.

He pulled his headphones back up with one ear uncovered, started his music again,and settled at the table he preferred in the back corner with his back to the wall. It wasn't too crowded today, so it shouldn't be too hard to work on the latest song he was composing for his band. With an awkward frown he adjusted the glasses he had on to disguise himself, and then opened his laptop to continue the composition.

He'd just worked out the chord progression for the bridge when Yuuta arrived, cup and saucer in hand.

“Here you are!” Yuuta declared as he set down an intricate latte, with one of the most complicated sets of latte art Goushi had ever seen.

He stared at the cup for a few seconds, then pulled his headphones the rest of the way off again and looked up at Yuuta. “But this isn't my usual order,” he said, and felt very stupid as he did so. Of course Yuuta knew that.

“I know you usually order your coffee black. I wanted to make this for you, though!” Yuuta grinned and winked. “It's still unsweetened, at least. Just steamed and frothed milk! I hope you like it!”

Goushi found himself staring at Yuuta’s back, dumbfounded, until he arrived at the counter again. Why did Yuuta bring this directly to him, anyway? Had Yuuta been calling for him to come get the coffee? He should have been able to hear his name, he'd only had the one ear covered by the headphones.

Had Yuuta simply skipped that step and came directly to him? But why? Was he trying to flirt with Goushi? He certainly hadn't let Yuuta know what his feelings were, and Yuuta hadn't done the same with Goushi.

He sighed and picked up the latte. It seemed such a waste to make something that would be so quickly destroyed, especially when Goushi hadn't even ordered it in the first place. So much work put into something that would be gone in a matter of minutes. The coffee smelled pleasant though, and the detail on the art was gorgeous for how quickly Yuuta must've made it.

Goushi sighed. If it was a waste to make art that would eventually be destroyed, it'd be an even bigger waste not to do it. He picked up the mug, inhaled the rich aroma, then took a sip of the latte. The cream infused a mellow sweetness to the coffee that took the edge off the bitterness, but it wasn't overpowering like added sugar tended to be. It was more pleasant than he’d expected it to be.

He sipped at the latte while working on the song, and found himself disappointed when the mug was empty. He almost wanted another, and debated placing the order. He’d been accomplishing a lot, so it'd make sense to stay, and it’s not like he didn't have the money for another…

Then he looked up and realized the shop was empty aside from him and Yuuta.

How long had he been—

An hour had flown by and the morning rush was gone. There was no way he could bring himself to stay here longer. It was already nerve wracking enough staying here in the shop with a crowd, knowing Yuuta was there behind the counter. His stomach twisted as he realized he'd been singing the tune to the song he was composing under his breath, and he had no idea how long the shop had been empty while he'd been doing that.

Sheepishly, he closed his laptop and took his mug and saucer back up the the counter. He'd already tipped Yuuta the first time but that was when he'd only expected black coffee, not an intricate latte, and so he fished out a few more coins to drop into the cup.

“Oh!” Yuuta turned at the sound of the coins jingling in the tip cup, and gave Goushi a warm smile. “You didn't have to do that.”

He couldn't bring himself to look Yuuta in the eye, and so he fidgeted with the strap to his laptop bag. “You didn't have to make me a latte, either.”

Yuuta laughed, and Goushi sucked in a small gasp. It sounded like bells, like joy distilled into bubbling music overflowing from the heart. “Okay, that's fair,” he said. “I didn't have to do that. Listen… could I get your mail address? Maybe we could…”

It was as though every alarm in Goushi’s head began blaring at once. He did like Yuuta, and he did, on some level, like the idea of exchanging contact information, but then the idea of talking to Yuuta one-on-one made him feel like he was freefalling, and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

“Uh, I mean, you don't have to worry about that, I think it's fine,” Goushi managed to stutter, and then he dropped a few more coins in the tip jar and did his best not to run out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Goushi had been avoiding the coffee shop for a few days now. After turning down Yuuta’s request to exchange contact information, he couldn't bring himself to run the risk of facing him. He knew he couldn't avoid it forever, but maybe just a few days more?

Of course that was not to be. He made the mistake of walking past the coffee shop early one morning, right as Yuuta unlocked the door and stepped outside to put out a sandwich board.

Goushi froze, his breath caught in his throat, and stared at Yuuta. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, some reason or excuse for his conspicuous absence after denying Yuuta, but nothing came out.

After what felt to Goushi like an eternity, Yuuta’s shocked expression faded, and he very quietly asked, “Do you want to come in for some coffee?”

No use in trying to avoid it any longer. Any pretense was disposed of immediately upon running into him. Goushi nodded, and then followed Yuuta into the shop.

At the counter Yuuta smiled, one that didn't quite seem to reach his eyes. It wasn't the same. Not the million-watt grin Goushi had come to adore. His nose didn't scrunch. All the freckles over his nose and cheeks looked dull now in comparison.

“Do you want your usual, Goushi?”

The full given name was like a punch to the gut. It was as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head, and he quite suddenly realized Yuuta had been flirting with him _the entire time._ He was just too unobservant to see it.

“I’d actually like a latte,” Goushi said, forcing a small smile to his face.

It was all worth it for the way Yuuta’s expression changed, first from shock to hope to joy. “Sure!”

Goushi handed over the money for the latte and dropped a more-generous-than-usual tip into the jar, then went to his normal spot. He had been so early he was the first one here, and the shop was empty aside from him and Yuuta.

Today he didn't open his laptop, not yet. He watched as Yuuta prepared the latte instead. A smile pulled at his lips to match the one Yuuta wore.

This felt much better. More right. The sick feeling that had settled into the base of his gut had dissipated, and it was easier to relax now in this seat than it had been even the week before.

Again Yuuta walked the latte over to him, and he gave Goushi a broad grin as he set the cup down. This was the megawatt smile Goushi loved, the one he wished Yuuta would give only him. “Here you go,” Yuuta said.

Goushi could have sworn he saw a wink when Yuuta walked away, and when he looked down at the latte he could see why.

 _Ashuu Yuuta,ashuuy_ —

An email address, and also presumably a phone number, were written on a piece of paper tucked under the cup.

Well, if Goushi had gotten up the courage he would've asked for it anyway, so to have it here already was a relief. He pulled his phone out and painstakingly added the details to his contact list.

He hesitated a moment, then tapped out a mail message. _This is Kaneshiro Goushi. My phone number is…_

He pushed send, and watched as Yuuta perked up and pulled his phone from his pocket. Yuuta’s thumbs flew over the screen and then Goushi’s phone vibrated.

_Great. Do you work later tonight?_

Yuuta must not know what he does. To be fair Goushi was always careful to disguise himself as best as he could — glasses, occasionally privacy masks, always hats — but he still was noticed every now and again, especially by employees who got to know him at places he frequented.

He sipped at his latte, which was somehow even more delicious today with impossibly intricate art, and then replied. _I’ll be free after probably about 9:30, but isn't that too late for you? I know you work early mornings._

Yuuta’s laugh carried over the awful soft rock music and then Goushi’s phone buzzed again. _I have tomorrow off. Let's go out for karaoke tonight._

Yes, he definitely had no idea what Goushi did for a living. Not many people would invite the frontman to a rock band out for karaoke.

 _I’ll text you when I’m done with work,_ Goushi replied.

Yuuta sent back a thumbs up emoji and then the conversation was done for now. Goushi pulled out his laptop and worked more on the song composition while drinking the latte, and listened to the joyous tones of Yuuta assisting other customers once the rush picked up.

He didn't linger long, not wanting to occupy a table too long when it was so busy, and once he finished the latte he packed everything back up. He dropped the cup and saucer off at the counter again with a smile, and Yuuta positively beamed.

“See you tonight, Gouchin,” he said as he took the cup and saucer. His nose scrunched perfectly as he grinned, and Goushi sucked in a quick breath.

“Yeah, I'll text you.”

* * *

_I’m done with work,_ Goushi sent.

It had been a long day, though not a particularly trying one. They were close to done with their latest album, and recording had gone well today. He'd even played what he had so far for the latest song and his band mates were pleased.

It only felt like forever because he was looking forward to tonight.

Part of him wanted to call it a date. The rest of him wanted to make sure he didn't get his hopes up.

His phone chimed with the new mail notification and he checked his messages. _Good! Do you have a particular karaoke place you like?_

Being in a band meant he generally didn't do karaoke — he preferred to try to save his voice for actual rehearsals and performances. For Yuuta, though, he'd make an exception.

_Not really. I don't actually go that often. How about you?_

Goushi went back to packing up the rest of his gear while he waited for a reply.

He had just tugged his hat onto his head, guitar slung over his shoulder, when he got the response. _Oh, you don't have to be nervous, I bet you sound just fine!_

Yuuta _really_ didn't know what Goushi did. He laughed softly to himself and finished reading the message.

_My favorite one is a few blocks away from the cafe! I’ll send you the address._

While Goushi read that his phone had chimed again, and with the address at hand, he set out to meet up. He didn't have time to drop the guitar off at home so he just brought it with him; it'd be fine to take it into the room with them as long as he didn't open the case while they were in there.

Yuuta was already waiting for him when he arrived, and the broad grin that spread across Yuuta’s face at the sight of him was infectious.

“Hey, Gouchin!” Yuuta called as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Goushi did the same, unsure what else to do with them.

He jerked his head toward the door, and said, “After you, Yuuta. You’ve done this more times than I have.”

Yuuta chuckled, then nodded to acquiesce the point. He opened the door to the karaoke center, then held it open behind him for Goushi to grab. Goushi took the door and followed him in, then pushed his glasses up as he looked around.

It wasn’t a fancy place, probably because Yuuta really probably didn’t make all that much at his part-time barista job. This was the sort of place he could afford on his salary.

Goushi stood to the side while Yuuta reserved the room for them, and quietly formulated a plan in his head.

“Okay, we’re all set,” Yuuta said with a grin.

Goushi looked up again and smiled in return. “Sounds good. Let’s go.”

Yuuta kept up a stream of light-hearted chatter as he led them to the karaoke box they’d been assigned, talking about how’d he come here with friends, how he really enjoyed singing recent songs, how he enjoyed singing one band’s songs in particular.

“Which band?” Goushi asked. He knew better than to get his hopes up — they’d only released a couple of singles so far, after all, and there was no way Yuuta would like their stuff.

Yuuta turned, his grin broad enough to scrunch his nose the way Goushi loved, and winked. “You’ll see. Here we are!”

The karaoke box was small and intimate, really only big enough for the two of them. It was not doing much to dissuade Goushi of the temptation to call it a date.

“Do you want to pick the first song?” Yuuta picked up the drink menu and flipped through for options. “Oh, I already ordered us a couple melon sodas, but you can order something else if you want.”

“No, that’s fine,” Goushi murmured. He walked up and started tapping through the song list on the karaoke player. _Artist name… R…_

_REIGN._

He couldn’t believe it. Their singles were here.

“Oh! You like REIGN too?” Yuuta’s face brightened. “I bought their latest single the day it came out! They’re my favorite.”

There was no way Yuuta could not have recognized him. He blinked slowly, then reached up and dragged the hat off his head.

Yuuta’s brows knitted together in a look of perfect, beautiful confusion.

“You really have no idea who I am?” Goushi pulled the glasses off, then set them on the table behind him. “I’m Kaneshiro Goushi, Ashuu. I’m the lead singer of REIGN.”

The look of confusion quickly gave way to one of utter shock, and Yuuta’s eyes went round as saucers with his mouth agape. “You're _that_ Goushi?”

He could see why Yuuta would be confused; his name was rendered in katakana for all the promotional band releases and merchandise, and Yuuta always wrote it in hiragana when taking his order, but he'd written it in kanji when he introduced himself over text earlier. It was easy to make the mistake when it came to names.

He still couldn't believe Yuuta didn't recognize him until he'd taken off the hat and glasses. “Yeah, I’m _that_ Goushi.” He tipped the side of his mouth up in a small smile. “Did you want to sing one of these?”

Yuuta shook his head adamantly and pressed the microphone into Goushi’s hands. His eyes were still wide with wonder, though now Goushi could see the tinges of hero worship on the edges of the expression. “No. I want to hear _you_ sing one.”

He wasn't sure what to do. Would Yuuta only treat him like some rockstar now, and not someone with an awful caffeine addiction who was far too grumpy in the mornings and always ordered his coffee as bitter as he was? Or would Yuuta be able to reconcile this new-to-him Goushi, the one who wrote and performed music for a living, with the Goushi he saw several mornings a week? Would singing this song for him help him see them as the same person, or would it cement Goushi’s place as some untouchable hero?

Well, at the very least he could have fun, even if this meant he and Yuuta could never spend time together again. For all Goushi knew anyway, his agent might put a stop to it anyway, even if things go well today.

Time to live in the moment, Goushi decided, for his life made those all exceedingly fleeting things.

He turned back to the screen on the karaoke box’s wall, and picked the B-side to their first single. This song hadn't been nearly as popular as the title track but Goushi loved it all the same. Maybe even more than the others, just because he felt he needed to make up for how the public neglected it.

While he sang he couldn't decide if he wanted to look at Yuuta or not, and ended up awkwardly staring at the far wall for most of it with occasional glances Yuuta’s way.

Whether Yuuta was smitten because he realized now who Goushi truly was he couldn't tell. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

“That was wonderful, Gouchin!” Yuuta cried as the final notes faded. “Even better than the recording!”

Goushi shifted uncomfortably and handed Yuuta the microphone. “Please don't say that.”

“Why not?” Yuuta frowned. “I really did enjoy that more than the CD.”

“Because,” Goushi said with a grimace, “it makes me feel like you… you only like me because I'm in REIGN.”

Yuuta stared at him in silence, and jumped when they got the knock on the door with their melon sodas.

After the server left, the silence continued to hang heavy in the air. Goushi grimaced again then shook his head. “Nevermind. Don't worry about it.”

“No, I don't want you to feel like that,” Yuuta said. “I don't only like you because you're in REIGN. I liked you before I knew that and this hasn't changed that. It's just… like a fun bonus.”

Goushi sighed, but nodded. “You have to understand… I deal with that constantly. Girls especially. They crowd me and demand my attention and affection, and they don't care about Kaneshiro Goushi, the man. They care about Goushi, the rock star. They don't even know about me beyond the bio page on my website.”

“I'd like to get to know more about you,” Yuuta said softly. The knuckles on the hand holding the microphone turned white from how tight he gripped it, and Goushi could see a slight quiver to it. “I _want_ to know you. I want to know more about you beyond how you hate the music we play, beyond how you don't like sweet things and always sing under your breath while you work. I want to know more of what you like, what you don't like, your hobbies beyond work. I want to know what your favorite food is. I want to cook it for you.”

They stared at each other, and Goushi was afraid to even breathe for fear of breaking the moment. Yuuta had just made a hell of a confession, and Goushi wanted every part of that.

The longer the silence stretched on, though, the more fear he could see reflected in Yuuta’s eyes. He took a deep breath and let the joy he felt in his chest at Yuuta’s bravery show in a smile, and he nodded. “Yeah, I want that too.”

Yuuta’s shoulders slumped in relief, and he exhaled. “Good. Yeah, good. Um, let me go ahead and sing something now, I guess.”

He poked at the karaoke screen while Goushi settled down in the booth and took his melon soda. It wasn’t his favorite drink but he could see why Yuuta ordered it as a default option, since it was so simple and pretty much everyone he knew liked it well enough.

Yuuta chose the other REIGN B-side, and as Yuuta began to sing Goushi’s jaw dropped. He sounded gorgeous. Beautiful, even! His voice was an upbeat tenor and he sounded better than a _lot_ of people Goushi knew, even ones in show business.

Why the hell was he slinging coffee with a voice like _that?_

He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear Yuuta’s music for as long as he could. He wanted to _make_ music for Yuuta.

That'd be impossible, of course. He had to dedicate all his composition time to REIGN right now. He couldn't write a song just for Yuuta, especially not with the goal of hearing Yuuta sing it at karaoke.

“I know I’m not great,” Yuuta said, and Goushi realized he was letting his thoughts show on his face. Yuuta had gotten the wrong impression.

Goushi shook his head furiously and moved over in the booth, then patted the seat next to him. “No, that's not it at all. Come here.”

After a moment of hesitation, Yuuta moved over and sat next to Goushi in the booth. He set the microphone down on the table in front of them, but wouldn't meet Goushi’s eyes. “What is it, then?”

“I was just thinking about how amazing you sounded,” Goushi murmured. “And that I wanted to write music just for you.”

Yuuta’s head snapped up, eyes wide, and he sucked in a quick breath. “I can't expect you to do that for me.”

Goushi let his voice drop to a low murmur. “It kills me that I can't. I want to hear _your_ voice singing my music. Why do you work in a coffee shop with a voice like that, Ashuu? You could sing anywhere.”

“I don't know. I started working here after high school and just… never did anything else,” Yuuta said with a shrug.

He looked so ashamed, and Goushi had a punch of guilt. He reached up and stroked his thumb over Yuuta’s cheek, then said softly, “Please don't be ashamed of this. I don't want you to feel guilty. You're very good at your job, too, and I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't been there.”

Yuuta brought his eyes up and met Goushi’s gaze, and time stopped. They stayed that way, frozen, Goushi’s hand on Yuuta’s cheek, their eyes wide, and Goushi could barely breathe.

“I’m glad,” Yuuta said, his own voice so soft like he too was terrified of breaking the magic. “I always look forward to you coming to the shop. When you stopped after I tried to get your mail address—”

He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut. Goushi’s heart wrenched in his chest and he rubbed his thumb against Yuuta’s cheek again, over the freckles he loved so much. “That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I’m thankful I ran into you outside the shop. I don't know how long it would've been otherwise.”

Again the pregnant silence fell, and Yuuta slowly opened his eyes again. Their breaths both came quick and shallow, and Goushi’s heart had recovered from its quick twist enough to try to pound its way out of his ribs and onto Yuuta’s lap.

Goushi didn't know if he moved first or Yuuta did, and it didn't matter. Their lips met hard and it hurt a little but there was no way he was going to be the first to pull back from this. He slid his hand back into Yuuta’s hair, which was so much softer than it looked, and sighed.

The intensity of the kiss ebbed until Yuuta brought up his own hands and hooked them around the back of Goushi's neck. He pulled Goushi into the kiss, and teased the tip of his tongue against Goushi’s lips.

As much as Goushi wanted to continue this, and just kiss Yuuta as long as both of them could, he also knew that they had a time limit on this karaoke box. He pulled back from the kiss and when Yuuta pouted, he pressed a softer, more chaste kiss over the pout.

“How long did you reserve this room for?” He whispered.

Yuuta got an expression as though he'd had a bucket of cold water dumped over his head, and he cleared his throat and scooted away. “Um, an hour.”

He wasn't entirely sure when they came in but he checked the time on his phone anyway. “So we've probably used, what, 45 minutes of that?” He let out a soft laugh then said, “Do you want to use the room for what we came here for?”

If Goushi had loved Yuuta’s freckles before, he loved them even more now, standing out in stark relief against the flush on his cheeks. “Sorry. I dragged you out here after a day of work and then I start trying to make out with you—”

Goushi shook his head and cupped his hand to Yuuta’s cheek again. “Don't. I wanted that just as much as you did. I just, um, don't want us to get interrupted doing _that_ when our time is up.”

“Oh.” Yuuta’s eyes went wide and Goushi huffed a soft laugh in response. “I hadn't even thought of that.”

“I _have_ to think about that,” Goushi said, suddenly far more serious. “I can't be involved in a scandal, Ashuu. So I really can't run the risk of getting caught.” As though to make his point, he picked up the glasses and hat and put them back on. “So, a couple more songs until we run out of time?”

“Yeah,” Yuuta said and stood up. He plastered a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes and said, “I’ll pick a song for you, then!”

Goushi insisted on veto powers before he agreed to let Yuuta choose for him but it turned out he didn't need it, because Yuuta actually chose one of his favorite songs. He'd performed it in karaoke every time he and his friends had gone in high school, and he was pleased to find he still remembered all the words without needing to watch the screen for the lyrics.

Yuuta’s smile had become genuine by the time the song was over, and he clapped. “Choose one for me, now!”

He did not require veto powers, and so Goushi chose a song he'd thought Yuuta would sound good singing.

It turned out to be a song Yuuta didn't know at all, but he still put all his effort into trying to perform it, and it was all the more charming for it. Every time Yuuta would miss a phrase and would say _oops_ or _oh no that wasn't it_ Goushi fell a little harder. The way he took his mistakes in stride, not getting angry, just acknowledging them and moving on, was endearing.

He was sorely tempted to extend the time on the box reservation. It'd give them more time for these sorts of moments, and maybe more kisses.

He definitely wanted more kisses.

Would Yuuta let him do it? He'd offer to pay for the box, of course. Yuuta probably didn't make as much money as he did and it wouldn't be fair for him to ask Yuuta to extend the time on the room but then not pay for it.

Unfortunately, in his dilemma, the time ran out. He forced down a sigh as he packed up his things. He'd really wanted to spend more time with Yuuta. Of course, he couldn't bring Yuuta back to his room nor could he expect to go back to Yuuta’s place for fear of causing a scandal, but at the same time he _really, really wanted it._

“Hey,” Yuuta said, his voice soft. “Listen, uh. I live alone. I don't want to pressure you into anything, but do you want to come back to my place?”

Goushi’s face could have caught fire from how hot it grew. “I— is that really—”

“Just coffee and more talking,” Yuuta quickly assured him. “I swear.”

Hopefully more kissing, if Goushi were to be honest with himself, but he appreciated the lack of such expectations in what Yuuta offered. This, as either a one-off or the beginning of infrequent hanging out, wouldn't cause a scandal, he was sure. He was allowed to have friends. And as long as they kept a respectable distance from each other in public spaces, nobody needed to ever know they were anything but. He nodded. “Sure, then. Coffee and conversation.”

When they left the karaoke box and went back to the counter in the lobby, Goushi sped up his pace to get there first, and produced his card. Yuuta stopped with his wallet open, a few bills in hand, and began to protest. “No! I’m the one who invited you out, I can’t let you pay!”

Goushi insisted the worker, who had frozen looking between the two of them, take his card, then turned back to Yuuta. “Let me do at least this much for you, please. I want to.”

Yuuta’s brow creased and he sighed before putting the money back in his wallet and slipping it into his pocket. “Fine. Next time, I pay.”

The flip Goushi's heart did in his chest was almost embarrassing. Next time! Yuuta expected there to be a next time!

Goushi wanted there to be a next time, too.

“That works,” Goushi said with a small smile.

Once Goushi had his card and receipt, Yuuta led them outside. “I don't live far from here, but it'll still be a bit of a walk. Is that still okay?”

The night air was cool but not unpleasant, and the thought of taking a nice walk in it didn't sound too unappealing. “Yeah, that should be fine.”

With that Yuuta set off, and Goushi followed along. There weren't many people out this late so they could walk side by side, though they didn't touch. It was almost as if that shared kiss earlier had made them both infinitely more aware of the other, and they both carefully kept their distance now far more religiously than they would have before.

“So how long have you been in music?” Yuuta asked, casting a glance over at Goushi as they walked.

Goushi stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I taught myself guitar in middle school, and then in high school I started a band with a few of my classmates. They're not who I’m with now in REIGN, but we still keep in touch.” He chuckled, then said, “My old drummer is a salaryman now.”

“A salaryman?!” Yuuta laughed as well, but much louder. “I cannot imagine you hanging out with a salaryman.”

“Would you believe me if I told you he was the wildest one out of us back then?” Goushi grinned. “We never expected it out of him. He's doing really well now, though. He's already moved up to junior manager.”

Yuuta looked up at the sky with a soft sigh. “Management is hard work.”

“You're the manager there?”

Yuuta shook his head, then shrugged. “Not really. Like, I have keys to the cafe, and I'm in charge a lot, but I'm not the manager.”

“Sounds a lot like a manager to me,” Goushi murmured.

After a few seconds of silence, Yuuta turned the subject back to music again. “What happened to your old band?”

“I went overseas for my last two years of high school. Studied in America. We knew we couldn't keep it together while I was gone, so we disbanded. No hard feelings, though.” Goushi adjusted the guitar on his back, then glanced over at Yuuta. “Did you ever study abroad?”

He shook his head. “No, I’ve never left Japan. So you speak English, then?”

“Fluently,” Goushi said. “Had to to study there that long.”

“Wow!” Yuuta’s eyes grew wide. “That's why the English in REIGN’s songs all sounds so good!”

Goushi felt like he was bragging, but he continued anyway. “Our manager is in talks for us to do an overseas tour when we release our full album.”

“Overseas? Like, not just to China and stuff, but America?”

Goushi nodded. “Yeah, to English-speaking countries.”

Not that it mattered now, but he already knew he'd miss Yuuta while he was gone. At least now he had contact information and could keep in touch, but at this rate what they had wouldn't survive such a long tour.

“I’ll miss you,” Yuuta murmured, then quickly backtracked. “I mean, I’ll miss seeing you at the cafe, and making you drinks.” He looked worried, like he'd said too much.

Goushi couldn't help but smile. “I’ll miss you, too. We at least have each other's mail addresses, so we can keep in touch. Besides, the tour wouldn't happen for a few months. Don't worry yet.”

Yuuta’s worried expression melted into a relieved smile, and he stopped in front of a building. “Here we are. I’m on the sixth floor.”

Yuuta’s apartment building wasn’t exactly _run down_ , but it certainly wasn’t as nice as the place REIGN’s agency was renting for them. The elevator here was small, with half the numbers worn off the buttons.

Even with that, Yuuta pushed a button with no hesitation.

As the doors closed, Yuuta turned to Goushi and laughed. It wasn’t genuine, not by a long shot, and the corners of his eyes were tense.

“It’s affordable,” he said. “When I first started at the cafe I didn’t make much. Now I’m settled and—“

“You don’t have to justify anything,” Goushi said as he held up his hands. “Listen, before REIGN got signed we all shared the cheapest apartment we could find. This is luxurious compared to that.”

Yuuta blinked quietly, but didn’t ask for clarification. Goushi was glad; he didn’t really want to recount the questionable conditions they’d lived in anyway. The buckets under stained leaking ceilings, the bitter cold seeping in under windows not hung quite right. They may live comfortably now, but REIGN’s comfort was hard-won.

The elevator doors opened with a soft _ding_ , and Yuuta led Goushi down the hall. “It’s small, just so you know.”

“That’s fine.”

“It’s one room.”

Goushi paused and then shrugged. “And?”

Yuuta paused, keys in the lock. “We’ll be on my bed.”

That was an _intimate_ location, and Goushi’s mind didn’t so much wander as sprint to thoughts about what else they could accomplish there. It was a close thing, but Goushi managed to keep his breathing under control even as his heart began to race in his chest. Coffee and conversation, he reminded himself. That was it. He was here for coffee and conversation.

“That’s fine,” he managed, though his voice sounded more strained to his ears than he’d really wanted it to be.

Yuuta nodded. To Goushi it seemed as though it was more to reassure himself than anything else. Yuuta must be struggling with this, too.

Somehow, knowing that the both of them were each clinging to their control with nothing more than their fingertips was more comforting to Goushi than anything else could be.

The apartment truly was small, just a single room, just as Yuuta had said. There was a TV set up across from a single bed, and in the corner was a tiny table with a single chair crammed in next to the smallest kitchenette Goushi had ever seen in his life. It was still better than the last apartment he’d had. And this one actually felt… warm. He could see that Yuuta cared for it, see the touches of Yuuta’s personality down to even the sheep-printed bedding.

He looked above the bed and his stomach did a somersault at the sight of the giant framed poster of REIGN on the wall.

“Oh— oh my God. I never thought you’d—“ Yuuta’s face went bright red as he followed Goushi’s gaze. He squeezed his eyes shut and muttered, “That’s so embarrassing.”

“Why should you be embarrassed?” Goushi murmured. “You like the music. I understand why you’d hang the poster.”

Yuuta cleared his throat, gave a tense smile, then stepped aside and gestured for Goushi to enter first. Once they were both inside, he closed the door behind them. “I’ll get the coffee going.”

There next to the kitchenette sat a rolling cart, and occupying the entire thing was an elaborate espresso machine. Goushi was willing to bet it was the single most expensive thing in this apartment, and for half a second he wondered if Yuuta really had his priorities in the right place.

He turned and set his guitar down, then sank down onto the bed. As soon as he settled down, he realized that no, Yuuta _definitely_ had his priorities in line with his comfortable bed and espresso machine. The mattress was soft but not in a way that suggested it'd been overused. It probably felt like a cloud to sleep on, the kind that you either loved or left you with a massive backache and skull-splitting migraine the next morning.

Goushi settled himself in with a deep sigh, and Yuuta laughed from the kitchenette. “It's comfortable, huh?”

With a nod, Goushi slipped off his hat and glasses again. “Very.”

“It'll just be a few minutes for the coffee. Want to turn on the TV while you wait?”

“Nah,” Goushi said as he set the hat and glasses down on the table. “I want to talk about you some more.”

Yuuta paused with the mug of milk waiting to be steamed just in front of the machine. He set it down and turned to Goushi with a frown. “Why me? There's nothing interesting about me.”

“Not necessarily. You already know a bit about me. May as well let me in on it for you.”

“I went to a high school where I ranked in the middle of my class and then I started working at a coffee shop after I graduated,” Yuuta said with a shrug. “What else is there to know?”

“Why a coffee shop?” Goushi pulled his legs up onto the bed in front of him. “It isn't the sort of place I'd normally imagine someone like you working.”

Yuuta drew a breath but didn't answer immediately, instead setting about making the lattes. Goushi didn't pressure him to answer any faster, and instead enjoyed watching from this closer vantage point. He still couldn't see everything but it was more than he could see at the shop. The lattes were still complicated, and Goushi was still impressed.

After he finished making the lattes, Yuuta pulled the small table between the bed and the TV closer to them, and then set the lattes down. He settled onto the bed next to Goushi, and even though he didn’t seem to weigh all that much more than Goushi himself the bed shifted enough to make Goushi have to adjust his position or else inadvertently snuggle up to Yuuta.

Not that he’d mind that too terribly much.

“You really want to know why I work at the cafe?” Yuuta took up his latte and took a long sip, then gave Goushi a small smile. “They were the first ones to offer me a job.”

Goushi paused with his hand hovering above his own latte, then he burst into laughter. “That’s it? That’s why you started this job?”

Yuuta nodded, a laugh of his own bubbling up. “I’ve been there a few years now! I never intended to stay but it’s a nice job, and they treat me well. They’re giving me more responsibilities too. I don’t know if I’ll stay there forever, but for now…” He shrugged, then brought the latte back up to his lips again. “For now it’s just fine.”

Goushi picked up the latte and nodded as well. “Stability is good. And like I said… You’re good at it.”

The latte was good, maybe even better than the one at the coffee shop. It tasted like Yuuta had different beans than the shop used, and they had a different richness to then than the coffee shop coffee had. “This is delicious,” Goushi murmured.

“Thanks. I special-order those beans,” Yuuta said with a smile. “I like them a lot better than the ones at the cafe.”

“Me too,” Goushi said, then sipped at the latte again.

A silence fell over them again, and Goushi wasn’t sure they’d really be able to keep up the _and conversation_ part of their agreement, until Yuuta spoke up again.

“Listen.”

His voice was tense, and when Goushi looked over the latte had ripples in it. Goushi realized his hands were quivering around the mug, and his own stomach twisted to know Yuuta was nervous.

“I… I really like you. _Really_ like you. And— and I know it’s impossible with your job, but… Please, Goushi, will you go out with me?”

His mouth, Goushi found, had gone dry. He wanted this, more than he could say. And he had no idea if he could give Yuuta this. He had no idea how he would bring this up with the band, with his manager, with his agent. He felt trapped, through no fault of Yuuta’s.

“I don’t know if I can,” Goushi said with a whisper.

Yuuta’s face crumpled but he nodded anyway. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.” He brought the latte up to his lips again, but Goushi could see the tears starting to well up in his eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I would _love_ to,” Goushi said, his voice soft. “But I can’t jeopardize my career, either.”

Yuuta nodded again, more vigorously this time, then laughed through his tears. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be so selfish. I’m sorry.”

Goushi leaned forward to set his mug down on the table, then carefully took Yuuta’s from his hands and did the same. “It’s not selfish if I want it, too. I just… have to figure out how.” He cupped a hand to Yuuta’s cheek and guided him to face him with a gentle touch.

The tears were still there in Yuuta’s eyes but they hadn’t started to fall, and they looked so beautiful, and Goushi couldn’t help himself.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered, in English.

Yuuta’s eyebrows drew together in confusion and he began to stammer out a question, but Goushi shook his head quickly. “No, no, don’t worry about it.” Instead, he leaned a little closer, and whispered, “I know I can’t promise you long-term right now, but maybe… just for tonight, I can be selfish and keep you to myself?”

Yuuta laughed again, then shook his head with a bright grin, pulled taut by the residual sadness. “It’s not selfish if I want it, too.”

And so they kissed, while the coffee grew cold on the table. It started off slower than their first kiss at the karaoke box had been, less frantic. Goushi wanted to savor this, and now it was obvious that Yuuta wanted to, too.

Just for tonight, he thought. He wouldn’t worry about what tomorrow would bring, or how he’d bring this up with his bandmates or agent. Tonight, he’d enjoy Yuuta’s company.

His fingers combed through Yuuta’s hair, the soft waves parting under his touch with no resistance. Yuuta cupped his hands around Goushi’s neck in response with a soft hum.

The bed sank under his movements, and it made it hard to move. He raised up onto his knees and nearly fell over if not for Yuuta catching him. Unfortunately — or fortunately? — the momentum knocked them both over, and Yuuta sprawled back onto the bed with Goushi on top of him.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, eyes wide and breath coming quickly, before Goushi dipped his head down to kiss Yuuta again. He’d only intended to straddle his lap but this worked much better.

Under him, Yuuta made a small noise into the kiss. It wasn’t quite a moan, but it still had all the same essence of desire in it. He brought up his hands and clung to Goushi’s shoulders for dear life, his fingertips digging into Goushi’s flesh as though Goushi would try to run away otherwise.

Yuuta’s grip was uncomfortable, though. As much as Goushi wanted to let him do what he pleased, he pushed himself up from Yuuta’s chest. Yuuta whined and tugged on Goushi’s shoulders, but Goushi shook his head. “Wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“That hurts,” Goushi murmured. “You can, just… not as hard.”

Yuuta’s eyes went a little wider, and he moved his hands down from Goushi’s shoulders to his upper arms. He murmured apologies, and his cheeks grew more ruddy.

He really was beautiful like this, his cheeks flushed with desire, lips swollen from their kisses, eyes wide and sparkling.

Goushi shifted his weight to one of his hands and stroked the other along Yuuta’s cheek, thumb brushing over his lips. In response, Yuuta kissed the thumb, and if Goushi wasn’t already sure he was in love with Yuuta, that may have sealed the deal right there.

He said nothing, though, and he bent down to kiss Yuuta again. This time Yuuta kept his hands lower on Goushi's arms, and his grip stayed gentle even with how desperate his kisses were.

Goushi could feel Yuuta’s heart pounding under him, feel his own heart trying to beat out of his chest in return.

He could have stayed all night there in Yuuta’s embrace. He could have easily passed the night kissing him, maybe more. That wouldn't be a good way to start this off, though, if he wanted to be able to make it happen with permission. Better to play it safe and leave sooner than he would've liked but be on the staff’s good side.

So reluctantly, after what felt like hours but also not nearly long enough, he pressed one last gentle kiss to Yuuta’s lips and drew back. “I need to go.”

Yuuta dropped his gaze as he let his hands slide down Goushi's arms. “Yeah, I guess you do.” He forced a small smile. “I’m sorry. I got caught up.”

“I did too,” Goushi said. He gave Yuuta a smile in return, a genuine one this time. “I enjoyed myself.”

“So did I,” Yuuta said, his smile growing warmer. “I’m glad you came over.”

“I will make this happen.” Goushi said.

Confusion clouded Yuuta’s features at Goushi's sudden topic shift.

“This,” Goushi insisted, waving a hand between the two of them. “I _will_ make this happen. I don't know how yet, but I will.”

Yuuta smiled again. “I’m looking forward to it, Gouchin.”

Goushi gave Yuuta one more kiss, which quickly turned into more, and with great difficulty he pulled himself away a few minutes later. “I really do need to go.”

“Sorry,” Yuuta said, and he didn't sound sorry at all.

Goushi climbed off of Yuuta and the bed, then picked up his guitar. “I’ll send you an email.”

Yuuta sat up and Goushi pretended he couldn't see the way Yuuta’s pants strained, pretended he hadn’t felt it against him as they kissed. Pretended his own weren’t just as tight now.

“I’ll be waiting, Gouchin.” Yuuta said with a smile.

Goushi smiled, then slipped his shoes back on and headed for the elevator. In his mind, he started mentally composing the message he'd present to the staff asking about Yuuta.


End file.
